nnwafandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced Shinobi Ranks
Advanced Ranks These Shinobi ranks are of a more advanced stage, and will not ususally be given to a member on joining. They must be earned through the RP. ANBU The ANBU protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Unique for most characters in Naruto, all ANBU carry Ninjatō, which are usually strapped to their backs, and they all know the layout of the human body in detail. By using Temporary Paralysis Technique, ANBU members can paralyze an opponent, leaving them open for attack. With Time Reversal Technique, an ANBU can put someone in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they otherwise would not. ANBU is an organization that serves under the direct command of their Kage. ANBU Obtainment: ANBU black ops. is a group within most villages consisting of hand picked specialists. A ninja of any rank can be chosen to join the ANBU if they show a great amount of promise and dedication. One does not get this rank by asking for it. It is given to a ninja chosen by the Kage and Head ANBU of their village. You can be picked to be ANBU at any rank or age. Once chosen this does advance your rank into the ANBU/Sage points bracket and allow you to earn a maximum of 20 points each week. Once you join the Anbu you will be trained in the ANBU system (may be different per village). At a certain point you training will shift to be in a special field of your choice. This point is determined by your ANBU leader. Can only be chosen to recieve rank Can be given at any rank (Though normally not till higher rank) Moves you to ANBU/Sage rank. Sage A Sage is a person who is able to utilise Senjutsu, or sage arts. They also must be a master of the Sage Mode transformation. This means being able to balance their body with their own chakra and Natural energy to achieve a mode beyond normal chakra. They also must have a contract with a specific animal sage to become a Sage. Doing this will allow them to reach a sage mode corresponding to the animal they are contracted to as well as be able to learn senjutsu jutsu. Sage Obtainment: Typically only jonin will be able to make these contracts as most animal sage's will require you prove your worth to them in very extreme ways. However, this can be achieve through any rank if given the okay. (to start work towards a Sage mode you must speak to the kage of your village about it, and it will be discussed in a kage meeting before you are allowed to work towards it.) Must be okayed by the Kage meeting before you can start trying to become a sage. Can be possible at any rank. Mainly will be given to people of jounin rank. Must have a contract with an animal sage. Must master Sage mode and two senjutsu arts. Can only be a Sage of one animal. Cannot be changed once made. Moves you to the ANBU/Sage rank. Sannin A Sannin is a title given to a person of legendary status. Typically these people will be seen for their skill and taken under by the kage by around jonin rank and then trained with much harder methods than a typical team. These ninja will be made to have legendary skills and be strong enough to take on a kage in a one on one full on fight. Ninja of this rank are hailed as the greatest ninja of their time. Hand picked by the kage himself and trained by him as well their abilities should reflect the same. Sannin Obtainment: *Must be hand picked by the Kage of your village. *Must first be trained to a point where the Kage will formally announce you as Sannin. *Once a Sannin you will always be one. *S-Rank status in all bingo books. *Moves you to Kage/Sannin Rank. Kage Those who have achieved the title of Kage are the leaders of the Hidden Villages and generally the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. There may be exceptions, however; for example, a ninja may be the most powerful at the time of being installed as Kage, but may become less powerful upon aging, eventually being surpassed by a more youthful ninja.A Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; the title, once granted, is held permanently. This creates a case where there are two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active Their elite status is also attributed to the tendency for most Kage to have family members who were previous Kage, or be personally taught by a former Kage or student of a former Kage. The Kage stand equally with the rulers of their countries, oversee the activities of their villages, and are the leaders of ninja society. Kage Obtainment: A Kage is the leader of a shinobi village. They are often considered the strongest or wisest of the ninja within the village. They end up having to file a majority of the paperwork and hand out all the missions the village receives. On top of this they find time to keep their skills honed and be at top form at any time. As a Kage they take the name of Shadow and respectively becom the Shadow of their village. Once named a Kage the person keeps this title till the day they die. Normally they are named kage by the kage before them. A kage may retire at any time. A kage can also resume their kageship if the successor they named dies before them and there is no other kage named. *Only one active Kage per village. *Kage must be named by either their predecessor or the kage council in a meeting. *Must be of jonin or higher rank to be considered. *Moves you to the Kage/Sannin Rank.